A Corrupted Future
by Sailor Pickles
Summary: Steven Universe with the help of his family, The Crystal Gems, have fought and protected the Corrupted Gems that suffered on Earth. They are all now free but Steven has one last Corrupted Gem he must deal with, himself. How long will he be able to be in control? How will he, his friends and family cope? And who will be hurt?
1. Fear

**AN: This is just my own take on the Steven Corruption Theory, something to help tire you over till the hiatus is over. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Steven!"

A knock at the door.

"Steven, open up right now!"

He could barely hear them, Garnet yelling with the faint murmur of Pearl and Amethyst in the background. His ears were ringing, and vision blurred, what was he doing again? He felt cold and wet, his head ached like nothing he's ever felt before.

"STEVEN!"

He snapped out of it, looking around he remembered. Sitting curled up in the bath of his house, the Diamond bottles lay on the floor beside him, empty. He glanced down at the reflection in the water…. Monster!

"Steven, you've been in there for three days what's going on?!" Called Garnet from the other side of the door, still pounding her fist.

"If there is something wrong, Steven, you have to let us help you!" Pearl spoke up, Steven could hear the worry in her voice. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't face them, not like this.

It started a little while ago, he didn't think much of it at first and chose to ignore it. Weird colouration on his skin began to appear and it only got worse. A few days later, parts of his body started to ache with no real reason to. Around his face, his fingertips, down his back and through to his tail bone. He also felt like his teeth were getting sharper as were some of his core senses. Then without warning, he began sprouting horns and spikes, four around his face and more trailing down the back of his spine.

Steven rushed to the bathroom before anyone could see and stared at himself in the mirror. _Is this, corruption? _He thought, but how? He shook his head, no time to question it, only time to fix it. He ran a bath and opened the cabinet to grab the bottles of the DCC (Diamond Corruption Cure) and added just a drop of each before adding his own power. Chucking on the swim shorts left in in the room he gets into the bath with the magic cure. It's ineffective.

He thought that perhaps it takes longer because he's not fully corrupted or because he is half-human, so he waited.

Hours passed, still nothing. The corruption only grew but he stayed where he was, too scared to even move. By the end of the next day, he grew frantic and used up all the DCC, throwing them to the ground in frustration.

The Gems were worried, but they didn't push too hard to get Steven to come out on the first two days. He seemed to be having a hard time lately and figured maybe he needed some isolated time to himself. But by the middle of the third day they couldn't wait any longer, something was wrong.

"STEVEN WE'RE COMING IN!" Garnet started banging on the door harder now, this time she intended to break it down.

"NO, DON'T!" Steven yelled back, desperate to keep himself hidden but there was nothing he could do. His head was throbbing so loud that it was almost overpowering the sound of the door being knocked down.

1, 2, 3, BANG! The door fell and the three Gems burst through the room. For a moment it was as if the world had stopped, Steven and the Gems staring at each other both in utter shock. Then, realisation hit.

"NO, STAY AWAY! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Steven flashed pink before rolling over in the bath with his hands gripping tightly to his head, the boy's back facing the Gems.

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl gasped in unison then rushed over to the side of the bath.

"S-steven?" Garnet kneeled and peered over the boy, cautiously reaching out a hand to touch him.

Steven's head felt as though tap dancers with the weight of elephants were dancing in his head, he lacked sleep, food and the stress was getting to him. His body gave out, and he fainted.

Garnet seeing this outcome at the last second quickly grabbed him before he completely slipped into the water. Still keeping him above the surface she glanced over to Amethyst and Pearl who were looking pale if that was even possible.

"I don't understand, h-how is this happening? It is corruption, isn't it?" Pearl spoke up, nervously twiddling with her jacket.

"I-I mean it sure looks like it." Answered back Amethyst, leaning down to get a better look with her fear stained face.

Garnet stayed silent, worry pushing out any other thoughts that crossed her mind. She got back her senses when she felt the shake under her fingertips. She refocused and realised that Steven was trembling. She brushed her hand across the water, he'd been in cold water for three days straight, and the lack of food and sleep wasn't doing him any favours. She needed to get him out.

"Pearl let the Diamonds know, Amethyst go get Greg and Connie, I'll stay with Steven." They paused for a moment, looked to each other then nodded and rushed out the room.

Garnet slowly picked Steven up out the water, being careful to place her Antecubital Fossas between the spikes on his back. She looked down at him, around his face were blotchy purple marks that from further inspection, covered his back, wrapped around his sides and appeared to stem from his Gem. Besides the ones down his back, 2 horn-like spikes were coming out of the sides of his head and another two just under his jaw.

Grabbing Stevens clothes and a towel she walked out to the main room. She sat down and wrapped up the boy in the towel to dry him off and warm him up.

She stayed there for a while just staring up at the ceiling, still holding the boy tightly in her arms. After a few minutes, she got Steven out of the towel and put on his shirt and jacket.

Garnet zoned out after that and snapped out of it when she heard the screen door open. Pearl and Amethyst walked in and approached them on the couch before speaking.

"The Diamonds will be on their way soon."

"Greg's heading over to get Connie, he'll be straight over after that."

Garnet nodded in acknowledgement then glanced down at Steven, how could she let this happen? It's clear he has been struggling, that something has been wrong for a while now and has only gotten worse. They should have pushed harder; she should have pushed harder. She was supposed to be able to protect him and she failed, again. She couldn't take it, as she gently lay Steven on the couch she walked a few steps away before her fusion collapsed.

"Aughhhhhh!" In a split-second, Ruby and Sapphire were spat out of the fusions light. Their combined worry and stress put an immense amount of pressure on their fusion causing it to fall apart.

"Ruby! Sapphire! Are you alright?" Pearl asked desperately, kneeling with the two Gems who had keeled over on the floor.

The Corundum's sat up, wiping the tears that began to form under their eyes. Ruby shook her head before standing up to go over to Sapphire.

"Y-yeah, we're fine," Sapphire spoke softly as Ruby helped her up. They were in distress as were the rest of the Gems, fear taking hold ready to pull them in and drown them.

"Uh, guys?" Amethyst spoke up, bringing the others attention back over to Steven who began to stir. He rolled over, propping himself up with his right hand while gripping his head tightly in pain with the other. The boy grunted harshly before opening his eyes, startled to find the Gems practically standing on him.

Steven swiftly got up and barged through the Gems in front of him, running then pouncing to the ground next to the kitchen bench. Shock filled the room as Steven's features had become more animalistic. The purple markings had spread further, the Sclera of his eyes had gone dark and his Irises had turned a glowing pink. He was spread out on the floor like a feral animal, standing on all fours. The spikes on his body had grown in both length and sharpness and now extended past his tail bone in which a real tail had sprouted from.

"Please just stay calm Steven; you need to let us help you." Said Sapphire softly, slowly approaching the young Gem carefully. He bared his teeth and let out a small growl.

"NO!" Steven yelled, a powerful wave emanated from him that shattered parts of the windows and cracked the floor beneath him. The Gems took a step back, almost being thrown off their feet. Steven's anger-filled face suddenly soften as he realised what he had just done.

"Steven, I know you're scared but we will figure this out, together." Pearl took a few steps towards him and crouched down to offer her hand. His dark yet glowing eyes looked at her then glanced down at her hand. He began to growl again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" And just like that he bolted out the door and jumped into the distance in the direction of the town.

"STEVEEEEEN!" Called out Amethyst, but it was too late. He was long gone.

"Oh no… What do we do now?" Muddled Ruby with a hand over her mouth.

Before anyone could answer, the sound of a van began to close in.


	2. Foreshadow

**AN: Woah, how about that new promo huh? Someone get my son some therapy, please, he needs it. **

**Replies: ****Guest: **Here is another!** Rimuru68:** Thank you! :) **mmorsles720:** Ahaha, of course, I knew what you meant. Thanks a lot, I appreciate the support.

* * *

The faint purr of an engine approached the house, the sight of Greg's Van could be seen in the distance. The Gems, reluctantly, walked down to the beach to meet Greg and Connie as they got out.

"Where is my son?" Demanded Greg, his face tense. The group was taken aback, he wasn't yelling or anything, but his tone of voice was so out of character it was startling. The Gems struggled to find the words. Connie was standing beside Greg, her attention shifting between the two. Amethyst took the initiative and spoke.

"We don't know, he freaked out and ran off somewhere." She recounted, not being able to look Greg in the eye. All the Gems seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him.

"This isn't your fault, I know you guys did everything you could to help him…" Greg sighed, putting his hand on the shoulder of the girl beside him whose face was filled with worry. "But this is something we need to do together."

Connie placed her hand onto Greg's and looked up at him with a tear-stained face. He was putting on a front, smiling to simulate confidence but she could see the fear in his eyes.

"We need a plan, what should we do?" Urged Pearl, trying to work out their next move. Everyone seemed unsure, though, after a few moments Ruby reached over and grabbed Sapphire's hand.

"Do you see anything Sapphire, like where he could be?"

"Unfortunately, due to Steven's erratic behaviour, it's difficult to pinpoint any specific location." She replied calmly, Ruby squeezed her trembling hand. "Having said that, I see the townies helping us, a search party would probably be best."

"Perfect, we should gather up the town and organize teams and areas to search." Declared Pearl, her organization skills kicking in.

"We can do this guys!" Shouted Amethyst, whose smile had returned.

Connie, seeing everyone's confidence rise, was mad at herself for becoming so defeated so quickly, Steven in her place sure wouldn't have. She would save him, no matter what.

She let out a loud whistle, in response something pink and furry approached. Lion tackled Connie, she giggled and hugged him tightly, these days she didn't get see him as often anymore. The Large cat picked up Connie by the back of her jumper and threw her onto his back and gave a loud roar, he knew Steven was in trouble. Connie drew her sword and held it up to the sky, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Let's head into town!"

* * *

Greg drove the Gems and Connie rode Lion into Beach City as they made their way to find Mayor Nanefua so she could gather the townies together. Eventually, they found her, and Jenny drove her around with her nanaphone calling for a town meeting. Amethyst, Connie and Lion teleported to Little Homeworld to let them know as well. They rushed over to Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot and explained the situation.

Everyone met on The Boardwalk and a rather loud discussion begun amongst the people. Nanefua got onto the hood of the car with Jenny still in the driver's seat and her Ruby guards close by as well as Greg, Connie, Lion and the OG Crystal Gems. The Group 2 Crystal Gems pushed their way to the front and joined the others, still a bit stricken from what they had just heard.

Mayor Nanefua motioned for silence, then held the megaphone up to her mouth to speak.

"Everyone we have an emergency, and your help is greatly needed. One of our people are in danger and if left unchecked could cause harm to himself or to others. You all know him, as he has brought love and joy to many of you. He has dedicated himself to helping others, taking care of not only this town and its people but Earth itself." Nanefua paused and looked down at the townies, she could tell most of them already knew who she was talking about. "It's time we return the favour and help Steven Universe!"

The town cheered, of course they would help after everything he has done for them. Steven Universe should be considered a Heritage Site for Beach City. Mayor Nanefua gave Pearl the Megaphone and she continued.

"He is not well, and it would be best to keep your distance from him as he is not fully in control of his actions. Approach him with caution, don't put yourself in unnecessary danger and just reporting his general location is would be enough information for us to go on. I will now organize where everyone is going and who with."

Pearl spent the next 20 minutes sorting out the town, meanwhile, Ruby and Sapphire went more in-depth with Bismuth and the others about happened to Steven. Lapis was on the verge of tears, Bismuth had trouble finding the words and merely put an arm around Lapis, Peridot trying to understand started muttering nerd talk though no one could keep up with her stress-induced fast pace of speaking.

As Pearl was finishing up, only 2 people were left besides themselves. One Pink Boi and Green Gem.

"W-what's wrong with Steven?" Lars stuttered, his face was neutral, but it was clear that he was worried.

"Is he going to be okay?" The green Gem jumped in, upon closer inspection, this Gem was a Nephrite, specifically Facet-413 Cabochon-12 aka, Centi.

"We're not entirely sure, it appears he is experiencing some form of Corruption," Pearl explained. Nephrite gasped and Lars gave a concerned frown.

"Crystal Gems… If someone else manages to find him, please let me know." Nephrite murmured, lowering her head. She took a deep breath and clenched her fists at her sides. "I owe him a great debt, after everything he tried to do and _**has** _done for me."

"Of course, you can team up with Lars to cover the whole town. I gave people sections of the area, but I want a whole sweep as well." Pearl wanted to be thorough. The two nodded and headed off. "Okay everyone, Amethyst you're with me, we are going to double back to the Temple and house just in case. Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot, Little Home World. Ruby and Sapphire-"

"We'll do the outskirts of town." Blurted out Sapphire, everyone went silent. A little embarrassed, Sapphire composed herself and gestured for Pearl to continue.

"…Okay, so the beach and woods. Connie and Greg, take Lion and check Warpable locations. While Corrupted Gems were incapable of Warping, we can't be certain this applies to Steven as well."

Everyone glanced around at each other before they sprinted in different directions.

* * *

"Did you see something Sap?" Asked Ruby as they headed towards the woods.

"Yes, it only for a moment. It's still so difficult to see anything too complex about Steven but I saw a flash of images only for a few seconds." She stopped walking; Ruby took a few more steps before realising. She turned around to see Sapphire had her head down, her body becoming a silhouette as the sun began to set. The shadow she cast slowing stretching out in front of her moving toward Ruby as she watched on. Sapphire looked up to the sky, her hair parting showing the tears that clung to her eye.

"Dark woods with the burning glow of pink, shining silver then blood glistening like a fallen star." She breathed in and gazed back down at the shape she was forming on the ground "A looming shadow… and, fire."

Ruby walked over to Sapphire, lifted her chin up and wiped the tears from her eye. She brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face and gave a sad smile.

"We may not know what any of that means, but it doesn't matter." Ruby grabbed Sapphire's hands and held them tightly. "Because we'll protect him, and everyone else too!"

Sapphire quietly giggled and nodded.

"It'll be alright!"

.

.

.

.

.

"S-Steven?!"

***Insert dramatic sound effect here***


End file.
